My Journey
by fightthegoodfight24
Summary: Takes place in The USA. What if Ginny Weasley would have grown up in the US, with no fear of Voldemort or knowledge of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley. I grew up in a small city, where everybody know's your name. I guess my story begins at birth, but we will fast forward through my childhood and just get you caught up, so you know how I got to where I am now.  
Growing up with the "boys" aka my six brothers, I learned a thing or two about being tough. I remember wanting to be one of the boys, but I had the wrong parts. When the boys didn't want to play with me I remember closing myself in my room and thinking about what I wanted to be when I grew up. Unlike most girls I didn't want to be a mommy, teacher, princess, or any of the other stereotypical answers. Instead I knew I was going to be in the military. When ever my parents would ask what I wanted to be it was always the same answer, "I want to be in the Army!". While I was to young to understand that there was more than just the Army when it came to fighting, I did understand that I wanted to be a tough girl, that wear camo and big black boots. My parents didn't understand, but they learned quickly to just drop it. I'm pretty sure they were praying that I would grow out of this stage.  
I was a chubby child, but I was still active. When ever I got to pick what we played I always wanted to play Army. I wanted to go through basic training. I wanted to yell at the boys and tell them to drop and give me fifty. While yelling at them I worked on doing what I was telling them to do, often times, more than they would do and better than they would do it. We would do push-ups and sit ups and race across the yard.  
Soon the boys didn't want to play anymore, but lucky for me Ron still played with me. Ron was only a year older than me, and we grew up close. Ron didn't make fun of my dreams, and I'm pretty sure he believed that I was going to do all those things that I said I would do. The more we played the more I wanted to be the one shooting guns and beating the bad guys. Often times I would save the day after being shot, sometimes I would "die" only to make a miraculous recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

It was no surprise to anyone when it came time to pick high school classes I decided to join JROTC. When my mother caught wind of this she marched down to the school and changed my schedule and came right back home and scolded me for even trying to do that to her. I started running more, knowing that I would have to to succeed in the military and finally lost the chubby look. Instead I built up muscle and leaned down a lot compared to my childhood days. When my mother noticed she started yelling at me and telling me I looked like a boy and that I was ruining my body.  
Believing my mother, I quit lifting weights and decided to steer my focus away from the military. Instead I decided I wanted to be an Oncologist, even though I didn't have the grades to be a doctor, or the desire. My parents were thrilled with this decision. I quickly loaded my courses with science classes. By my junior year I had taken all but one science class. I had also taken several advanced classes and college credit courses. While I never aced these classes, I was always in the A,B and occasional C zone. After taking all of those courses I knew I could not dedicate my life to science. It was fascinating, it just was not my calling.  
Throwing caution to the wind I started working on my Senior year schedule and put down JROTC. After talking to the new instructor he was excited to see my enthusiasm and said I could take as my JROTC courses as I would like, so I could catch up with my peers and when I enlist I could make the e-3 pay grade. With his permission I signed up for the classes and took my ASVAB to begin preparing myself for the future I had always desired. I scored an 83 on my ASVAB and I was content with my score. I began talking to recruiters and considering the idea of going into ROTC instead of enlisting. Even through all of this hard work my parents still would not approve of my goals.


End file.
